Beneath It All
by dancedance
Summary: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. Different issues. Different results. Step into their lives as they go through changes as problems they may or may not be able to handle arise. Everything they do could destroy each other and themselves. R&r C.16 Phoebes POV
1. Only Phoebe

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters Aaron Spelling or Constance M. Burge created. They belong to them and the WB. Any others are my creations. 

Summary: This is a POV fic of how Phoebe, Piper, and Prue felt in high school. Everything looked okay from the outside but was it?

****

Only Phoebe

My name is Phoebe Halliwell and I am 15. My life is perfect...or is it? I am what every girl wants to be. The envy of my class. I'm not conceited...no. I just know who I am. Do you think I'm deaf? I hear what people call me behind my back. Slut. Tramp. They have even gone so far as to give me nicknames such Whoreliwell and Hallibitch. Oh and my favorite. Freebie. Yes they are sweet to my face. Only because they know I can ruin their image. When I walk away they go right back at it again. My life wasn't like that to begin with. I was once happy. Sweet. I was once just like them. Til the day it all went wrong. The day my life fell apart. 2 years ago....

****

~*~*~

"Hey Pheebes. Wanna go with me to Pete's house tonight? He's throwing a post grad party and all the 8th graders will be there." 

That was Chelsea. She was my best friend. **What a friend she turned out to be. She went behind my back and started this all. You never know your friends till they are put to the test**.

"I don't know. Grams might not let me."

"Oh come on. People are going to expect you to be there. Micheal will."

Micheal. I had a major crush on him. We had been flirting but we never did anything about it. That was going to change. I had wanted him and I would do anything to get him.

"Micheal? I guess I can try."

Honk, Honk. It was Prue and Piper. **I looked up to them. Prue was popular, beautiful, head cheerleader, and had everything. Piper was really smart though she had been acting weird since she went on to high school. She came home saying she wished she wasn't born. She wasn't the most beautiful person but she was the one I could come to when I was down. She listened. She actually cared. She had the best hair. I would play with it at night when we were talking but she refused to change it and wore it in ponytails everyday. They were everything I wanted to be. I never came close.**

"Call me when you get home I have to ask. If she says yes come over. If you need to get ready bring your stuff but you can use mine if you want."

I rushed off to Prue's car. On the way home I sat in silence as Prue talked on and on about how she and Andy were meant to be and how she wished they could run away together. Her and Andy had just recently hooked up. They were all mushy mushy. I know. I listen to them when Prue sneaks him up to here room at night.

When we got home I raced into the house leaving Piper to yell that I almost knocked her down. I wanted to ask Grams and make sure she was in a good mood. Luckily she just came home from shopping all day with my aunt and was quite cheerful.

"Hey Grams. You know you look about 20 years younger. Did you get a facial?"

Grams looked at me like she knew what I wanted. "Ok Phoebe. What do you want and will it cost me anything?"

"How do you know I want something?"

"You always tell me I look good when you want something. Even though it's the truth."

"Well I was wondering if I could go with Chelsea somewhere."

"And this somewhere would just happen to be a party. Am I right?"

"Yes. So can I go?"

Grams's face was hard to read sometimes. Usually I have a sixth sense about things that are going to happen but with Grams it was like she blocked it on purpose.

"I guess but you have to be home at 11:30. No later. Understand?"

"Yes. I promise. Thank you, thank you, thank you." 

I jumped up and kissed Grams on the cheek and ran upstairs almost knocking Piper down the stairs. At this point I didn't care. I was going. Maybe Micheal might ask me out. 

I looked through the closet Piper and I shared. I was so distracted by my train of thought that I jumped when I heard Piper start to talk.

"What you so excited about, Pheebes?"

I turned around and could see the curiousity written across her face.

"Grams said I could go to Pete's party. Maybe Micheal will be there."

I saw Piper's face fall as I talked. She looked sad. Almost betrayed. I didn't know why. Then it hit me of course. I had promised to go to a movie with her today. How could I forget? **Oh course I forgot. Then I only thought of myself. It's still the same way. I would continue to fail her again and again. **

"Oh honey I'm sorry. I will go to the movies with you Saturday but Michael's going to be there."

****

It looked as though Piper might cry but at that time I didn't feel so guilty. I mean it was just a movie. I later found out she only wanted to go because I was going. She only wanted to spend time with me.

"No it's okay. I'll find something else to do."

I shrugged and turned back to the closet.

"Help me pick something out."

Piper sat on her bed as I took out the entire contents of the closet. Including Piper's clothes as well. We went through a fw things when I found the perfect outfit. It was Piper's favorite white button up blouse, my black flares, and Piper's black open toed, 2 inch, platform sandals. I had on a black bra and had the blouse open til you saw the edge of the top. **Yes I was a tease. I made all the guys drool and I knew it. That will always stay the same. Maybe not always but I still do.**

"Phoebe, be careful with my blouse tonight. It's my favorite and I want to wear it next week. I'm going to be going my speech for class treasurer and I want to look nice."

I rolled my eyes. I knew she wasn't going to get up on stage. She would most likely stand there speechless. She I didn't care. I started doing my hair when I heard the doorbell ring and Chelsea coming up the stairs. 

"Hey you look great. I thought you were going to call?"

"I was but it was busy."

It was probably Prue on the phone with Andy. I watched Piper leave the room. I did her make up and while I did mine she did my hair. She put it in a french braid with white ribbons wrapped around it and braided through it. We were ready to go. **Little did I know I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life**.

TBC... Next I will be either Prue or Piper. You decide. So what did everyone think? Please review and tell me.


	2. Not The Piper You See

A.N. I decided to do Piper next since Prue will probably take me a day or two to write. I hope you like this chapter. Please review.

Ch.2-Not The Piper You See

Hello. My name is Piper Halliwell. I am 17 and am a senior at Baker High. My life is hell if you want to call it that. Though hell is probably funner than it is here. I am a nerd. Geek. Loser. Whatever you want to call me. I am not putting myself down. It's who I am. Who I will probably always be. My sisters think so. Though they won't admit it it's the little things they do that let me know what they think of me. No I'm not putting myself down because I have no self-esteem. True my self image isn't the best but it's a fact. I have no friends. If I die no one would care. They didn't if I had done it then and they probably wouldn't care now. Yes I tried to commit suicide. I would have been successful if it weren't for some guy finding me and bringing me back to conscious state. I don't know how but he did. Want a look at what happened? I don't want your self pity or sympathy remarks. All I want is for you to step inside the world I had lived in. The world I tried to take myself out of.

****

~*~*~

I sat in the front of the school on the bottom step, waiting for Prue to break herself away from her perfect friends. Yes I said perfect. What? Well they are. They are loved by all and get away with anything and everything. Wanting nothing more than to make people like me's lives a living hell. It wasn't like that in middle school. They were nice. I had a couple of friends. Not many. Soon that dwindled down to zero. I don't care anymore. It's the end of the year. Prue will be going away soon. Phoebe will be starting 8th grade. She's 3 years younger than me yet her figure has already developed beyond mine. I was like a stick. No curves. No breasts. No butt. Braces, acne, glasses. What more could happen to my image? **Oh that was going to change. I thought that when I become an upperclassmen I would make friends. Boy was I in for a surprise. **

I watched Prue walk over to me. 

"Ready? We have to go pick up Phoebe. She should be meeting us in the front so we won't have to get out." 

-Yeah. That would be too much of a inconvenience for you huh?- I thought to myself. I didn't hate Prue. I just envied her. She was perfect. She had everything. I wish I was popular like her. Wish I was beautiful like her. I let myself dwell in my self-pity while we drove to Baker Middle. I saw Phoebe wave bye to one of her many friends. I tuned out Prue's yaking on the drive home. Sometimes I think she knows we're not listening and just likes to hear herself talk. When we got out Phoebe almost knocked me down running inside. She didn't care. She didn't care for anyone but herself. 

"Hey watch where you're going!" 

Of course when I got to the door she shut it in my face. I guess I'm becoming invisible now huh? 

"Phoebe has no respect for other people. She needs to be taught a lesson." I heard Prue say as she stepped in front of me and opened the door. We dropped our bags in the foyer. Prue headed straight for the living room while I headed upstairs to the room I shared with Phoebe. I was halfway up when Phoebe almost made me fall right down the stairs. I heard her mumble a sorry but she looked excited. Once I got to my room I saw Phoebe going through our closet. She nearly jumped when she heard me. Guess my presence isn't something she would acknowledge.

"What you so excited about, Pheebes?"

I didn't really care but was a little curious about what she was doing. Maybe she was looking for something to wear for when we went to the movies.

"Grams said I could go to Pete's party. Michael might be there."

My face fell. She had promised we would go to the movies this afternoon. I guess I am so ugly and sad that no one, not even my own sisters, would want to hang out with me. It looked like she finally remembered.

"Oh honey I'm sorry. I will go to the movies with you Saturday but Micheal's going to be there."

I'm so pitiful that my sister is penciling in time for me. Well I wasn't going to let her think I was hurt. But it felt as though I might cry. It did hurt. I could have cried but I didn't. 

"No it's okay. I'll find something else to do."

I couldn't believe that she just shrugged what I said off like that. Couldn't she tell I was hurt? She started taking all the clothes from the closet. Even mine. Did she bother to ask me? No. Of course not. I watched try on everything till she found an outfit that was perfect. My white blouse and black sandals along with her black flares. I wanted to wear that when I made my speech for Student Council Treasurer for the Junior class for next year. We had to make our speech Monday.** I thought this would help me. Break me out of my shell. Yeah right. **Did she care? No.

"Phoebe, be careful with my blouse tonight. It's my favorite and I want to wear it next week. I'm going to be giving my speech for class treasurer and I want to look nice."

I swear I could have seen Phoebe roll her eyes. She had it unbuttoned til the edge of her bra showed. Of course she looked amazing. She always did. Whoever she was trying to impress he or she would probably be mesmerized. Almost every guy wanted Phoebe yet she only had her sights set on some Michael guy. He was going to be lucky tonight probably. I heard someone come up and steps. It was Phoebe's friend Chelsea. I didn't really trust her. I didn't feel like bein around them so I left. I went into the kitchen and saw Prue still on the phone. Then it hit me. If I want to be popular change my look. I heard Phoebe leave and I ran back upstairs. What I was about to try would change my life. **What I didn't know was that it wasn't for the better.**

~*~*~

So we begin. What I was about to do would change my life. I had no idea how much worse it would get though. Sure things were good for a litle while but that would all change. It would all go downhill from then. And so this story begins.

TBC... I should probably be doing Prue's chapter after this. After hers I might make all their POVs of that day or time in one chapter so the story will move faster except for the climax of the story. Those chapters for each will be separate from the others. So anyways what did you think. I know it's a lil depressing but this is just the beginning. I gotta start somewhere. Please review. I will love you forever if you did.


	3. Prue's Beginning

A.N. Hey thanks for all the reviews. I love em. I'm not sure how well this chapter came out or what I have in store for Prue yet. I don't know if it will be as bad as Piper's or Phoebe's but it will have a plot and everything to it. Any ideas guys? Review if you do.

Sally: Yes I see what you're saying but Phoebe's at an age where she's starting to go through a selfish phase. Everybody goes through one at some point in their life. Don't worry it has nothing to do with Phoebe not having respect for Piper. As Prue said it, She has no respect for others people. And maybe not even for herself. Which is why she is doing that like you said. It's just that the way Piper is at this point f her life and how vulnerable she is, she bound to take it a little harder than some. It's just she feels guilty later on as she' s starting to grow out of it and mature a little more. Plus what happens to her later on she will probably wish she had gone to the movies.

Ch.3-Prue's Beginning

Prue Halliwell's the name. Don't wear it out. I'm in my second year of college and my life couldn't be more perfect. No more classes I don't want to take. No cheerleading practices. No more superficial people pretending to be your friends. No more rules. I am free from the hell that was high school. Sure it looks perfect on the outside. Popularity. Head cheerleader. Class president. Super popular friends. Football players. Sure if that is all you see than my life was perfect. But did you ever see me? The real me. Everything I went through. Being me had it's disadvantages. No I'm not being selfish or ungrateful. Things just happen. Things I almost lived to regret. I was vulnerable. Weak. I wasn't as strong as I am now. I will never make those mistakes again. Step into the world I lived in. Come on don't be scared. Trust me...

****

~*~*~ 

I stood by the big doors of Baker High talking to the people I called my friends. I was trying to tell them bye but they kept insisting I could stay a little longer. I finally managed to tear myself away from them. I walked over to Piper who seemed to be thoroughly depressed but I didn't think about it at the time. She always looked like that.

"Ready? We have to go pick up Phoebe. She should be meeting us in the front so we won't have to get out." 

It wasn't like I was lazy and didn't want to go get her from the side but I needed to get home soon. Andy was sure to be calling soon and I didn't want to miss his call. We had started going out 2 months ago. We had been friends forever and had been going around the situation that we could be more than friends for years but he had asked me to the Senior Prom. I didn't think it was a good idea but I accepted anyway. We were crowned Prom King and Queen. After the dance, when he dropped me off he gave me the sweetest kiss. It wasn't rough or wanting but gentle and caring. It was amazing. I talked to him today. We were going to go to the movies and then back to his house. His parents were in Texas til Thursday. So we had the house to ourselves. 

I was telling Piper this. I knew she wasn't paying attention but I talked anyway. We picked Phoebe as I continued to tell them about my day and everything but Piper looked like she was in her own little world and Phoebe was too excited about her own things to even care.

I got out the car and watched Phoebe almost knock Piper down running into the house. Ugh. Phoebe had no respect for others. She needed to be taught a lesson. As Piper and I got to the door, Phoebe slammed it in Piper's face. Yeah. Little punk. Don't even care what other people think. 

"Phoebe has no respect for other people. She needs to be taught a lesson." I said to Piper as opened the door. 

I walked in and dropped my bag next to Piper's in the foyer and went to the living room to go into the kitchen. I entered as Phoebe left. She looked excited. I didn't really care at the time. She could deal with her own petty things by herself. I could see Piper was going to be disappointed. They were supposed to be going to the movies and it looked like Phoebe had other things in mind. I kind of felt bad for Piper. We always ditched her at the last minute but it wasn't our faults that she didn't have a life beyond us. My thoughts abruptly came to an end when I heard the phone ring. I almost knocked Grams over running to answer the phone before she did. 

"Hello?"

"Hey sexy whatcha doing?"

"Hey Andy. Nothing. Wanting to see you."

"Oh really? What do you think we should do about that?"

"I don't know. You want to come over before we go to the movies. I want to show you something."

"Show me what?"

"Show you..." My voice trailed off when I noticed Grams was still in the room. "Just come over and find out."

"Sounds mysterious. Lemme guess. Grams is right behind you?"

"Yep."

"Oh so you wanna talk about what we can do tonight?"

I watched Grams wave me goodbye as she headed out the kitchen.

"Well we go to the movies."

"What will we do at the movies?"

"The thing people do when they go to the movies."

"Make out?"

"No silly. Well yes but I want to see the movie too."

"We could make our own movie tonight."

I giggled. 

"I don't think so. I'm not that kinky."

Beep, beep. I heard the call waiting but I knew it was probably one and Phoebe's friends so I didn't care. We continued talking till it stopped.

"Well Andy I have to go so I can get ready."

"Okay, I'll be over in 30, k?"

"Okay just come in. It's only me and Piper. Grams and Phoebe just left. I'm going to lave the door open."

"K. Love ya."

"You too. Bye."

I hung up the phone and raced up the stairs. This was going to be a night I defiantly would never forget.

****

~*~*~

I never did forget that night. I guess you're wondering how I think my life was so terrible huh? Well all stories have a beginning and this is going to be mine.

****

TBC...Please review. I hope this chapter was good. I'm not sure how great this chapter was. Please review and tell me what you think. It could be good or bad just review if you're still reading. 


	4. Phoebe's Mistake

****

A.N. Thanks for all the kind reviews. I know I said I would post all their POVs as one chapter but it is taking me too long to update it since it takes longer for me to do Prue and I'm still working on hers. Also once we get to the middle of the rising action of this story I might separate it into different stories since the climax point for each will probably take place at different times. I haven't decided yet though. 

A.N.2. Also I forgot to thank the reviewers from past chapters. So here it is.

Chapter1. .net, princesscatie21, Lilie, Starring Piper, SnOwBuNnY, Ingrid, Sally, and Charmed Fan 101

Chapter2. MJTMGURL, princesscatie21, Cierra, Starring Piper, and piperperson

Chapter3. Ingrid, princesscatie21, Silverstar, Katriona, and Starring Piper

Thanks a bunch you guys! Muahs and Squeezes for all. :D

Chapter 4

Phoebe's Mistake

Okay I know what you're probably thinking. Nothing big then. Only I hurt my sister's feelings big time and gotten myself on the path to destruction. I know what you're thinking. How are my problems different than anyone else's, right? I guess they're not but the way I tried to resolve it would be different then you would. Let's continue shall we?

****

~*~*~

Chelsea and I walked to Pete's house. It was only around the block. When we got there we rang the doorbell but no one answered. I heard voices coming from the back. We went around and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was a pool party and here I was dressed in pants. I look over at Chelsea who was unfazed since she was wearing a tank and shorts. I sighed as we around the back. We were greeted with drinks thrusted into our hands. It looked like coke so I didn't think anything of it at the time. We walked over to the pool when I saw Michael. He was so sexy with his shirt off and his body wet. I thought he had the hottest body. Especially for a 14 year old. Muscles. Abs. Great tan. He was so cute. I separated myself from Chelsea when she went to look for some guy she liked. I didn't know who it was. I never really listened when she talked anyway. **Back then I was too self involved to care. I guess I'm the same way but I listen some of the time now.**

"Hey Michael." I said in my sexiest voice. He turned to face me and gave me his killer smile.

"Hey Pheebes. Looking hot. Though I don't think you can swim in pants." He laughed. I laughed a little with him. I was still embarrassed to be the only one in pants. I hadn't found it funny but I laughed anyway.

"Yeah I just didn't want to look the same as anyone else." Lie. I had been practicing since I was born. I was now an expert. I could give lessons if I wanted to. 

"I'm a little disappointed. I really wanted to see you in a sexy little bikini."

"Maybe you'll see more of me later." **I hadn't meant it at the time. I was only being a tease but it didn't go like I had planned.**

"Oh yeah. Maybe you'll see more of me too." 

I stood on my tippy toes and whispered into his ear in my most seductive voice. "Looking forward to it." I walked away hoping to find Chelsea or someone I knew. I took a sip of my drink. I liked it. It tasted good. I gulped it down and was feeling light headed and happy. I saw a table with some more of it and went and grabbed a cup. I gulped half of that cup down and casually sipped the rest as I walked around.

As I walked around I noticed everyone sitting on the deck of the pool. I decided I wanted to go for a swim. I walked up onto the deck. In front of everyone I stripped off my shirt, pants, and shoes leaving me in my B cup black bra and black thong. I threw my clothes onto the ground. **Big mistake.**

"Hey Michael!" I called to Michael so he could see me jump off the diving board. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at him. I don't know why I was doing this. I think I was drunk. **I found out later that I had drinken a cup and a half of spiked coke. But that was a small size compared to what I drank later.**

I waved at him as I walked to the edge of the diving board. Then I thought. Since no one was in the pool and Michael had just walked up onto the deck that if I pretended to drown he would come save me. I acted as if I was going to jump and just pretended to faint and fall into the pool. I started to sink. Right before I touched the bottom I felt someone grab me and pull me to the surface. I was a little fazed between the water and the drinks so I didn't have to fake anything too much. When I felt that we got out the pool I opened my eyes. Yep it was Michael. I smiled. It worked!

"You...You saved me. I could have drowned. You saved me."

"Yea well something as beautiful as you doesn't deserve to die." He helped me up and we walked over the drink table. I grabbed a beer. We talked as he kept insisting I have another drink. Soon he helped me walk into the house. He lead me upstairs. I was too drunk to think anything of it. When we got upstairs he kissed me. It was hot. We started making out. I felt his hand travel to my back and he unclasped my bra. I didn't notice though. His hands wandered up and squeezed my breast. He flipped me on my back and his lips traveled to my neck and trailed his tongue to my chest. I started to realize what happened and tried to struggle to get away, but he held my wrists above my head. I was too drunk and weak to fight back so I relaxed after that. Feeling defeated and let him do what he was doing to me. Everything was fuzzy after that so I don't exactly remember the details.

I woke up to the sun in my eyes. I had a massive headache and the light of the sun made it worse. I got up and realized I wasn't in my bed. I wasn't even in my house. I looked down at myself. I was completely naked. I reluctantly turned my head to the other side of the bed and almost passed out right there. It was a naked Michael. What had just happened?

I quickly grabbed my bra and underwear and put them on. I couldn't find my other clothes. Then I remembered they were outside. I silently crept downstairs and out into the backyard where I found many passed out people. I started to look for my clothes. I couldn't find them anywhere. Piper was going to kill me. I continued to look for them when I found them. Shirt first in the mud. Oh my god Piper was going to kill me then find a way to bring me back and kill me again. I gathered my clothes and ran home hoping no one would catch me. I ran into the house and up the stairs. I looked in and saw Piper sleeping in her bed. I saw my make-up scattered on the dresser so I figured Prue must have used it last night. I decided to yell at her later. My headache had gotten worse since I left Pete's house. I put a shirt on and crawled into bed. Letting myself peacefully drift off into a perfect world. One without my mistakes. I suddenly was woken up later by someone yelling in my ear.

"Phoebe, how could you?"

I sat up only to have something thrown in my face. The part that hit me felt all icky and smelled really bad. I took it off my face and looked at it. Uh-oh. It was Piper's shirt. I must have forgotten to hide it. I looked up to see Piper. She wasn't sad. She wasn't angry. Her face looked emotionless. I knew I was in trouble this time.

****

~*~*~

Things happened after that. Things I never knew could happen. My world crashed. My reputation shattered. My own family turned against me. I hated myself. I hated everything in this world. Even myself.

TBC...Sorry for the late update. I promise to have Piper's POV out sooner. Please Review.


	5. Piper's Solution

****

A.N. Hey everyone. Thanks for the great reviews on Phoebe's chapter. So far I can tell most of you want to see a lot of Piper and don't worry you will. As for Prue and Phoebe, Prue is difficult to write for me and Phoebe, well I have no interest in her in the show but I'm putting a lot of effort into her chapters as they come out. 

Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Spelling and Co. Anyone you don't recognize belongs to me.

Chapter 5

Piper's Solution

I decided to improve my look. Nothing unusual. At that time I didn't succeed in doing what I set out to do. What happened after I gave up? It was the one thing that led me to my downhill. My living nightmare. Care to join?

****

~*~*~

I ran up the stairs and decided that if I changed my look everything would be perfect. Once I got upstairs I wanted to experiment with makeup. The most I'd ever worn was chap stick. Phoebe had a ton of different kinds of make-up. She said every outfit needs different make-up. You know how people obsess over shoes or hats. Well she obsesses over make-up. I pulled out her two drawers of cosmetics and poured them out on the cleared off dresser top. She saw eye shadow, eye liner, lip liner, lipstick, foundation, powder, lip gloss, mascara, blush, small brushes, and etc. I looked down and was so confused. I thought that I should start with foundation since you know the word foundation and all. I emptied a big glup of it on my hand. It smelled kind of funny but hey if it makes Phoebe look good then... I took two fingers and started smearing the make-up on my face. I never seen Phoebe put on this stuff before and I doubt she used it often because the bottle looked like it was rarely opened. 

I experimented but I couldn't get the hang of it. 

"Ugh. I don't care anymore." I slammed my hand down hard and one of the drawers popped open. I didn't know they even had a drawers there. It didn't even have a handle. I took it out and found prescription bottles. It read, Phoebe Halliwell. They looked completely full. I then remembered. Phoebe used to tell me she had a trick to where she didn't take her pills but she never told me what. I guess she would just hide the bottles when Grams left the room. I looked through them. One in particular caught my eye. It was a tranquilizer. I think the doctor gave these to Phoebe when she was feeling anxious and paranoid. Saying something was after her and that some guy named Cole was going to save her and almost got hit by a car trying to prove her prince was going to come to her rescue but some fortunately Prue ran and pushed her out the way. The doctors wanted her to take tranquilizers. Grams told Phoebe to take them only if she wanted to. Apparently she never took any but she never talked about it after that. 

__

Hmm. Maybe these will help me feel better.

Take one or two if it's an emergency. I decided to take only one since I didn't think this wasn't really an emergency. 

"Whoa. Cool."

I can't describe what it felt like. I felt good, peaceful. All of a sudden all the negative things I felt about myself seemed so...silly. I mean it was like nothing else mattered.

I walked out into the hall and saw Prue adn Andy running out the door. When I should have been feeling jealous or self pity I felt happy for Prue but most of all, I didn't really care. Nothing mattered. Plain and simple. I walked into the kitchen and looked through the fridge.

"Hmm. Nothing good to eat."

I wasn't really hungry anyways. I walked upstairs, yawning halfway up.

"Probably should just go to bed."

I walked up to my bedroom as the tranquilizers were still in effect I got into bed and before I knew it I was in dream world. 

**__**

"Wow." I looked around everyone wasn't looking at me weird or in disgust. I looked in the window and saw the regular me. Glasses, acne, braces. Then I see myself being transform. All of a sudden my glasses are gone, my face is cleared up, my teeth are perfect. I was wearing nice clothes that actually looked nice on me and my makeup and hair was perfect. Then I noticed everyone was staring. I turned to face them. It was worse then usual. Their faces were contorted and sneering.

"Hey, look everyone. Piper actually looks normal. What a wanna be."

"What?" I was taken aback by her words. "I look just like everyone else."

A guy stepped up towards me. "No matter what you look like, you're still a freak."

I looked in the back and saw Prue and Phoebe.

"Prue. Phoebe. You aren't going to just stand there and let them say this?"

Everyone looked at them.

"Uhh, sorry Piper."

"Are we related?"

Three simple words from each felt like they had placed the world on my shoulders and it crushed me. Everyone started in on me and I watched them call me names as I covered my ears, sinking to the floor but it wasn't enough to drown them out.

"Poser!" "Bitch!" "Little WannaBe Pretty in Pink!" "Loser!" "Freak!"

Tears streaked down my face. It wasn't from all the name calling. It was because my own sisters. My own flesh and blood stood in the back watching. Not bothering to do anything. Turning their backs on me.

I woke up with tears streaking down my face. I just lied there and kept crying until I realized I was jus dreaming it wasn't real. I pushed myself out of bed and looked around. The sun was shining through the window and Phoebe was sleeping in her bed on the other side of the room. 

I looked around and something on the floor caught my eye. It was some kind of cloth with brown goop covering it. I got out of bed and walked over to it. When I saw it my face felt like it was on fire.

__

Oh my god. My shirt. 

I looked over at Phoebe who was sleeping peacefully. I wanted to feel angry but I couldn't. I couldn't feel anything towards this. It was the last straw. I looked at the shirt. The goop or whatever it was looked like mud or poo. 

__

Well shit should be with shit. 

I threw the shirt in Phoebe's face, waking her up.

"How could you?!?"

I watched her yank the shirt off her face, looking at it then me with a very guilty expression.

****

~*~*~ 

Oh yeah. She was going to get it. What? I know it's just the shirt but, hello! It's the principle of the matter. I told her not to get it ruined but no. She did it anyway. Well what I was about to do to myself was so horrible it almost cost me my life. But everything happens for a reason. I wonder what was mine.

****

TBC...So what did everyone think. I know this wasn't the best written chapter but I was rushing to update sooner than I did before. Feedback would help me update quicker and improve this story. Also I didn't know if I should have started the drugs with Piper but I didn't want to do cutting because everyone is doing it and I didn't want this to be like everything else. This is only the beginning for Piper. Prue might take a while. A week at the most because I'm still developing her character but I have half of her next chapter already written I just have to make a few adjustments and I'll post it soon. Please review. 


	6. One Wrong Turn for Prue

****

A.N. Thanks to all the reviews. I really appreciate them all. This chapter may be a little confusing but I hope you enjoy it anyways. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the familiar characters. They belong to Spelling and Co. The others are mine. 

Charmed Fan 101- I don't know when I'm going to update Maybe Evil is Thicker Than Blood. I have writers block on that one and also I'm trying to update this one often and also working on Life is Hell Without You too and trying to update that one quickly too but I haven't abandoned any of my others either.

Chapter 4

One Wrong Turn for Prue

I was turning bad. Turning into a bad girl. Letting my guard down to anyone, thinking I could handle it all. All because I was in love, I never thought I could get hurt like that. But I did. I always get hurt and it's all because of what happens next.

****

~*~*~

I walked upstairs thinking about the night to come. I loved Andy and I had a surprise to show him. Plus Grams gave me a curfew of one. Oh tonight is going to be so perfect. As I walked past Piper's room I saw something that caught my eye and made me stop. I looked in and saw Piper putting on foundation. It came out a little dark meaning it was probably Phoebe's since her skin has always been a shade or two darker than the rest of the family's. Then I saw Piper trying to apply lipstick. I saw her trying to apply eye shadow. I decided that tomorrow I would ask Piper if she wanted any tips. Like eye shadow is only for the eye area not on the eyebrow. 

I went in my room to get ready. I got out a pair of jeans or maybe I should wear a skirt. I soon decided on the skirt. It was black and ended mid thigh. It was a silk like material with a string dangling from each side with a gold bead it the end. I paired this with a black halter that had gold designs woven into it. I decided against a bra. Basically I didn't want to have bra straps showing and I always thought bras were to constricting anyways. I felt tied down when I wore one. I didn't have any hair pieces to match it so I decided to borrow one of Phoebe's clips. I sneaked over to her room and looked inside. Seeing no one I quickly opened a drawer and took a black clip and racing out before Piper saw me. I put my hair up and was ready when I heard Andy come in downstairs. I waited in my room for him. When I saw him come in I smiled. 

"Hey gorgeous. So where's my surprise?"

I pulled out from my dresser the signed autographed baseball Andy had been wanting for so long. Andy stood there in awe.

"Oh my god. This must have cost you a fortune."

I handed him the ball and watched him hold it like it was gold.

"No, actually it was really cheap. If you know what I'm saying."

"You got it at a flea market?"

"No, I mean I got a five finger discount."

"It was five dollors?"

"No, don't you get it?"

I watched his confused expression spread across his face.

"I stole it."

God, he could be so dumb sometimes.

"And? What was it like?"

"It felt a little weird. I had butterflies in my stomach the whole time but when I walked out I felt this rush. I don't know what it was but I liked it."

I watched Andy smile.

"See. I told you but wow. This is the best thing you could give me."

He looped his arm around my waist bringing me closer to him. He leans down to kiss me. I tilt my head as our lips meet. After a minute or so I pull back for some air. 

"Wow."

"Yeah, let's go."

Andy took my hand and lead me to the foyer. I grabbed my coat and left, closing the door.

****

~*~*~

We arrived at the movie theater and I walked over to get in line when I felt Andy grab me and pull me to the side.

"What are you doing?"

I gave him a confused look. "Uh. Standing in line for movie tix."

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes. Maybe he is dumb. "So we can get into the movie. Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?"

"We don't have to buy tickets Prue. I got us a discount."

"What kind?" I frowned. If there was a discount for the movies I would have already known about it.

"Buy none, get in free." I followed him as he lead me to the side of the building and watched him open the side door. "Come on."

I pulled away. "We can't do this. What if we get caught?"

"Did you get caught stealing that baseball?"

"Well, no but..."

"Well this is the same thing. Plus you get to save your money for something useful, like say college"

He knew my weakness. He knew my one goal in life was to get out of San Francisco but I needed all the movie I could get. That's why he taught me these things. **At that time I thought it was for my own good. Boy, was I misinformed.**

I followed him in and we took our seats at the top on the aisle exit. I smiled and cuddled next to Andy as the people crowded in, knowing that I got in for free and didn't get caught while they spent all their money and didn't get first seat since most were couples and this was the spot to make out. I smiled at the satisfaction that I wasn't the one being taken advantage of and being the who takes advantage of others adn it felt good. I liked it. I knew it was wrong and that's where I got the thrill from. I cuddled closer to Andy as he wrapped his arm around me and the movie started.

****

~*~*~

I woke up the next morning to a scream coming from Piper and Phoebe's room.

__

Great. Just what I need. 

I had spent the night at Andy's and had a few drinks. I remembered some of what happened.

****

Flashback

I guzzled down my third can of beer. Andy had got it from his stash in the basement which was where we were now. 

"Umm. Andy you look so hot right now."

I was sitting on his lap and running my fingers through his hair.

"Yeah well you do too Prue."

I felt his mouth start to suck on my neck as I giggled. He flipped me over on the floor and start running his hands up my shirt. I moaned, too caught up in the moment to think anything of it. I reached my hands under his shirt felt my skirt come off.

"Andy, what are you doing?"

"You love me right?" He said as he untied the top of my halter.

"Yeah."

"Then let's make love." I nodded and gave in when he kissed me passionately.

****

End of Flashback

I walked over to Piper's room and saw Piper's reflection in the mirror and by the way Phoebe looked I knew she was going to get it good.

__

Bout time, Piper. 

As long as I can remember Phoebe has always taken advantage of Piper's forgiving nature but it looks like she went to far this time. 

I wanted to stay and see what was going to happen but I felt a little woozy and started to walk back to my room to lay down. All of a sudden the room started spinning, my legs went weak, and as I felt myself falling to the floor everything went black.

~*~*~ 

It all started from there. Everything that happened. My world started to spiral down and I didn't do anything about it. As I fell to the floor the only thing I could think about was...What did I do?

TBC...So what did you guys think? Please review and tell me. Also who's POVs do you like so far and which one do you think needs improvement. This will motivate me to do better and give you a better read. So click the little button and review.


	7. It's Topsie Turvy for Phoebe

****

A.N. Hey everyone and thank you to all that reviewed. Thanks. Muahs and squeezes to all.

Chapter 4: Charmed Fan 101, Ingrid, cierra, Starring Piper, Katriona

Chapter 5: piperperson, Silverstar2, Charmed Fan 101, Ingrid, Guardian-Angel 11, little me, line, Starring Piper, princesscatie21

Chapter 6: Starring Piper, Charmed Fan 101, Piper Halliwell -Turner, Ingrid, JUSSIE, Prupie1329, line, Katriona, Silverstar2

Well I guess we can see that everyone pretty much likes Piper and Prue the best. LOL.

Disclaimer: All the characters of the series Charmed belong to WB and Co. Phoebe and Prue's friends belong to be if they aren't familiar to you.

Chapter 7-It's Topsie Turvy for Phoebe

Okay here it comes. Piper's wrath comes blowing in. Care to come along for the ride.

****

~*~*~

Crap. How could I be so stupid? How could I leave it out in the middle of the floor?

"Um...Piper. Honey..."

It had looked like Piper was keeping her cool. Boy was I wrong. Now it looked like she was about to explode.

"Don't honey me Phoebe. How could you?"

"Well see the shirt.."

"The shirt. I don't care about the fucking shirt."

I got up and walked over to the dresser to get some aspirin for my headache. "Then why are you yelling at me if you don't care about the shirt. If you don't care then let it go."

"Let it go? Let It Go? Damn it Phoebe it's not about the shirt."

I spun around to face Piper. Once I saw her face, Oh boy.

"Then what the hell is it about? Can't we talk about it later? I have a really bad hangover and the screaming isn't helping."

"Oh well. I wouldn't want to hurt Princess Phoebe would I? Let me tell you something. The world doesn't revolve around you. You are not the center of this fucking universe. And I'm not upset about the shirt. It's the principle of the matter. All my life you have been borrowing my stuff without asking, breaking it, ruining it, letting others borrow it and I never see it again. This is the last straw and I will never forgive you Phoebe. Never!"

Okay. She doesn't look too happy. I wonder what's wrong with her.

"Piper. It's okay. I forgive you for yelling at me but..."

"You forgive me? You Forgive ME? Why the hell should you forgive me? I never said I was sorry for anything. Damn it. Are you that self-centered? Are so freeking blind that you are the only one who has problems?"

I guess I should tell her about what happened at the party, huh?

"Well do you know what happened to me last night?"

"No Phoebe and I DON'T CARE. God, you really are so fucking selfish that you can't see what I'm going through huh?"

What is she going through? Her life is perfectly fine.

"Well, we can talk about it."

"No, I don't want to talk anymore. Every time I try to talk about it you always find something in it to turn the conversion into one of your shitty crying sessions. Well, you know what? I've had it. I never, ever want to speak to you again. Ever!"

I felt like crying right then and there. Why was she so mean? What did I do? Then I heard Grams scream. Me and Piper ran out into the hall and saw Grams leaning down by a fallen Prue. Ohmigod, what was wrong with her. 

"Piper, Phoebe. Go get some water and cloth."

I nodded and followed Piper down to the bathroom. I quickly filled up a cup with water while Piper looked in the closet for some washcloths. We ran back to Grams who was muttering something under her breath before she grabbed the water and cloths and dabbed the damp cloth on Prue's forehead. I waited anxiously. 

__

Come on Prue. Wake up.

Piper was now kneeling next to Prue whispering things, on the verge of tears. I guess trying to get her to wake up. Then I saw Prue's eyes flutter open. I watched Grams sigh and Piper put her hands to her mouth then hugging Prue. I let out a sigh of relief. I looked over so I could see Prue's face.

"Prue, are you okay?"

She looked at me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. Probably have the flu or something. That's all."

I watched Piper help her up and help her to her room. I walked back into my room and lied on the bed and sighed. 

"Why do I get the feeling that my world is about to turn upside down?"

****

~*~*~

I always had a gut feeling when something really bad was about to happen and it always did. I still have them but they're getting stronger as I'm getting older. Back then I didn't trust them to well but I do now. I always rely on my instincts and just go head in. Maybe back then that was my problem. I was reckless and stupid and well you'll see.

TBC...Well what did you think? Sorry if any language made you uncomfortable but I thought it was necessary for this chapter and Piper's will contain a lot too. Please feedback is must appreciated so please review.


	8. Piper's Realization

****

A.N. Thanks for all the kind reviews. Really appreciate it. : ) Wow I got 9 chapters and I haven't even abandoned it yet. ::knocks on wood:: Must be a record for my Charmed writing. Hehe. 

A.N.2. Anyways after this chapter I might be able to update quickly but school for me starts August 25 so after Prue I don't know how quickly I'm going to be able to update. I doubt the first week since they screwed up my schedule so I'm probably going to be stuck in the office for half the day so I might be able to write some stuff down then. They mail us our schedules and they didn't give me a homeroom or first hour class so I don't know. :: sigh ::

A.N. Sorry for long time in between updates. I've been busy lately. 

Disclaimer: Why do I have to post this? We all know no one here owns any of Charmed so let's move on shall we?

Chapter 8-Piper's Realization

Ugh. Phoebe is such an arrogant, selfish, b...never mind. I don't want to go into it. You'll see what happens. 

****

~*~*~

I was trying to keep my cool but I just started to feel angry. I didn't want her to know I was upset but I was. 

"Umm...Piper. Honey."

Great. She wants to get out of this with sweet talk. What does she think I am? 3 years old?

"Don't honey me Phoebe. How could you?"

"Well see the shirt.."

"The shirt. I don't care about the fucking shirt."

I didn't care about the shirt. It was the principle. I mean all those years and she still doesn't seem sorry. I watched her get up and go over to the dresser. I clutched my fists in hope I wouldn't do anything physical.

"Then why are you yelling at me if you don't care about the shirt. If you don't care then let it go."

What..a..BITCH. I felt like smacking her but it wasn't my style. I don't stoop to her level of cat fights.

"Let it go? Let It Go? Damn it Phoebe it's not about the shirt."

She spun around to face me. By the point my face was probably contorted and scary as hell. I could confirm that by the glimpse of fear I caught in her eyes.

"Then what the hell is it about? Can't we talk about it later? I have a really bad hangover and the screaming isn't helping."

See everyone. Self centered as ever or maybe just dumb. 

"Oh well. I wouldn't want to hurt Princess Phoebe would I? Let me tell you something. The world doesn't revolve around you. You are not the center of this fucking universe. And I'm not upset about the shirt. It's the principle of the matter. All my life you have been borrowing my stuff without asking, breaking it, ruining it, letting others borrow it and I never see it again. This is the last straw and I will never forgive you Phoebe. Never!"

"Piper. It's okay. I forgive you for yelling at me but..."

__

Oh, I know she did not just say that.

"You forgive me? You Forgive ME? Why the hell should you forgive me? I never said I was sorry for anything. Damn it. Are you that self-centered? Are so freeking blind that you are the only one who has problems?"

"Well do you know what happened to me last night?"

UGH!

"No Phoebe and I DON'T CARE. God, you really are so fucking selfish that you can't see what I'm going through huh?"

She looked like she just came through with a revelation. Bout time.

"Well, we can talk about it."

__

And why would I want to talk to you now?

"No, I don't want to talk anymore. Every time I try to talk about it you always find something in it to turn the conversion into one of your shitty crying sessions. Well, you know what? I've had it. I never, ever want to speak to you again. Ever!"

__

Oh, great. She's gonna cry. Always the one to play the sympathy card. I would have cared and want to calm her down before the water started to leak but I didn't have the patience or appeal to do so.

I heard Grams scream from the hall. Phoebe and I ran out into the hallway. When I saw Prue I gasped. 

"Piper, Phoebe. Go get some water and cloth."

I nodded and almost ran into Phoebe trying to turn. Even in a crisis she's always in the way.

I grabbed some washcloths out of the bathroom closet and ran back to Grams and knelt down by Prue.

"Come on Prue. Please wake up. You have to wake up."

I watched Grams dab the damp cloth on Prue and watched her mutter something but I wasn't paying attention. All I could think about was Prue and hoping and praying she was going to be alright. She had to be. My hands flew to my mouth when I saw Prue's eyes flutter open. 

"Oh Prue thank god."

I grabbed her into a hug and wasn't concerned when she was talking to Phoebe. All I cared about was that she was okay and safe. I helped her up and back to her room.

I sat her down on her bed where I sat down too.

"Prue, sweetie. What happened?"

Prue crawled under her covers and lay there with her eyes wide open.

"I don't know. I felt dizzy and I guess I passed out or fainted or something."

I hope she isn't sick. 

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should go to a doctor."

I watched her continue to stare at the ceiling and shake her head.

"No, I'm probably fine. I just have a really bad hangover and my abdomein is a little sore."

"Why would your abdomen be sore? Oh my god, you didn't?"

Prue sat up.

"Well, actually, I'm not sure. I remember bits and pieces. I think I was drunk."

I sighed. She was always getting herself in messes. I hope this one doesn't come back to haunt her.

"Prue, I really hope you used protection."

Prue's eyes widen. "I...I don't know. I don't think we did. I mean, I didn't see him put it on but I mean what could happen, right? We only did it once. I think."

Ohmigod. I can't believe she was so irresponsible. She's the oldest. She isn't supposed to do this.

"Prue, I really hope you..."

"Piper, can we please not talk about this now."

I nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"So what was going on with you and Phoebe.? I heard yelling and came to check."

My anger started to rise again. 

"She borrowed my favorite shirt ad got it all muddy and she didn't even seemed fazed that it wasn't the shirt. It was that she has always borrowed my stuff and never once said sorry and actually meant it. This was the last straw, I couldn't take it anymore."

"Yeah, well Piper. She's had it coming for a while. Tell me one thing. Did you curse her out?"

"Well, yeah."

I hadn't meant to start cursing her out like that but my anger got the best of me. I didn't even notice at the time. 

"Wow. Go, Piper. What did she do?"

"Nothing really. She didn't seemed too fazed which is okay. I'm never going to talk to her again though."

"Piper, me and Phoebe get into these kind of fights all the time. You'll forgive her in time."

"No, Prue. I can't forgive her this time. I always forgive her. Can't I not forgive her for just once? Can't I be some what pissed?"

"Oh course you can Piper. All I'm saying is that just give it all time. You'll forgive her one day. It isn't healthy to shut out a person for too long. But one thing is that you shouldn't have kept everything in for so long. When she does something that bothers you, tell her. I do."

I snickered. "Doesn't do anything does it? She still does it over and over again. She acts like she can just walk all over me, us. Like she can get away with it all because we're her sisters. Well I'm not going to let her. I'm never going to give her that kind of opportunity again."

I stormed out the room and towards my room. I walked in and saw Phoebe turned against the wall, hopefully she had dozed off. I reached onto the dresser where I had left them the tranquilizers from the night before. I opened the bottle and popped one into my mouth and felt it take effect almost immediately. At that time I came to the realization that maybe I am on my own. I didn't need Phoebe or Prue like I thought I did. I Took the bottle and placed it in my keepsakes box where I kept everything I didn't want anyone to know about or touch. 

At that point I didn't care about anything so I decided to sneak out and take a walk. There I saw some guy sitting on the manor steps. I walked up to him in long steps. Well, long for me. I'm short, 5'3 to be exact.I lightly touched him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

He turned to face me. I looked at him in awe. It was like I knew him from somewhere. He had sandy blonde hair and light eyes. He didn't look more than 16 or 17 years old.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just needed a place to rest that's all."

I nodded. "Oh, okay. That's fine. I was just wondering if you were looking or waiting for one of my sisters."

He shook his head. "No. I'm Leo."

He extended his hand to me and I took it. "I'm Piper."

"Well, Piper. It's nice to meet you. I just moved in next door."

I took my hand back and laid it to my side. "Oh, well. It's nice to meet you. I hope you like it here. Are you in high school?"

"Yes, next year I'm going to be going to the 11th grade at Baker High."

I smiled. 

__

He's gonna be at my school next year and maybe in some of my classes.

"Really? Me too. Are you going to go to Baker this last week?"

I watched him smile and my heart melted. I went to push up my glasses but they weren't there. I couldn't figure out how I could see without them.

"No, I haven't even registered yet. My old school got out yesterday so I don't have to worry about anything till next year."

"Really? I wish we got out already but you know. School sucks so why bother even complaining."

He gave a chuckle and I looked to the ground smiling.

"So I heard the door slam pretty hard a minute ago. Are you upset about something?"

__

Wow. Someone actually cares about me. 

"No, I'm fine now. Just petty sister stuff."

"Oh, yeah. Siblings can be a pain."

I heard someone yelling and he turned towards the house where the mover truck was parked. "I have to go. I'll see you around. If you wanna hang out or something I'll always be next door."

He flashed me a smile as I waved bye and ran to the house.

Maybe my life is picking up after all.

****

~*~*~

He would be my savior, my angel in disguise. I still felt a little down but that encounter sure picked up my day.

****

TBC...So what do ya think? Please click the little button and review.


	9. Should Ofs Don't Do Any Good, Prue

****

A.N. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It is much appreciated. Muahs and Squeezes for all. 

A.N.2. Sorry for such a short update. I've been pretty busy lately with school starting in 4 days. (August 25th) I'm working on Phoebe's chapter so I might have that out before school starts. Plus individual reviewers will be named in the next chapter. It's become like a tradition to name the reviewers in Phoebe's chapters. I don't know. Habit I guess. : )

Katriona - I know I think I made Piper over react a bit too much but I did it for dramatic affect. When I lived with my cousins a few years back we fought exactly like that everyday so I guess that's where all the cursing came from. : )

Chapter 9-Should Ofs Don't Do Any Good, Prue

Why do we do the things we do? We know it's wrong but we do them anyways. Do you know why? Does anyone know why?

~*~*~

I slowly opened my eyes, wondering what I was doing on the floor with Piper and Grams above me. As I got up Piper grabbed me tightly into a hug. 

"Prue are you okay?"

I looked up at Phoebe and gave her a small genuine smile. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. Probably have the flu or something. That's all."

Piper helped me up and we walked to my room and sat on my bed. 

"Prue, sweetie. What happened?"

Oh god. I didn't really feel like talking bu I knew I needed to spill to someone and Piper was perfect for that. I crawled under my covers as I started to feel cold even though it was the end of May. 

"I don't know. I felt dizzy and I guess I passed out or fainted or something."

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should go to doctor."

I looked at the ceiling. I didn't want to see Piper's face as I told her all of this.

"No, I'm probably fine. I just have a really bad hangover and my abdomen is a little sore."

"Why would your abdomen be sore? Oh my god, you didn't?"

I sat up now. As I did my stomach ached a little but I was okay.

"Well, actually, I'm not sure. I remember bits and pieces. I think I was drunk."

"Prue, I really hope you used protection."

Oh god. My eyes widen. What if we didn't?

"I...I don't know. I don't think we did. I mean, I didn't see him put it on but I mean what could happen, right? We only did it once. I think."

What if he didn't? But what can happen in one night?

"Prue, I really hope you..."

I couldn't talk about this anymore. I felt ashamed, embarrassed. I had so many things going through my head.

"Piper, can we please not talk about this now."

She nodded and I let out a small, silent sigh of relief. I decided to change the subject.

"So what was going on with you and Phoebe.? I heard yelling and came to check."

"She borrowed my favorite shirt ad got it all muddy and she didn't even seemed fazed that it wasn't the shirt. It was that she has always borrowed my stuff and never once said sorry and actually meant it. This was the last straw, I couldn't take it anymore."

I saw Piper's brow furrow together. It's about time she told Phoebe how she felt.

"Yeah, well Piper. She's had it coming for a while. Tell me one thing. Did you curse her out?"

"Well, yeah."

"Wow. Go, Piper. What did she do?"

"Nothing really. She didn't seemed too fazed which is okay. I'm never going to talk to her again though."

Yep, I said that too the other day. Better not tell Piper that though.

"Piper, me and Phoebe get into these kind of fights all the time. You'll forgive her in time."

"No, Prue. I can't forgive her this time. I always forgive her. Can't I not forgive her for just once? Can't I be some what pissed?"

I sighed.

"Oh course you can Piper. All I'm saying is that just give it all time. You'll forgive her one day. It isn't healthy to shut out a person for too long. But one thing is that you shouldn't have kept everything in for so long. When she does something that bothers you, tell her. I do."

"Doesn't do anything does it? She still does it over and over again. She acts like she can just walk all over me, us. Like she can get away with it all because we're her sisters. Well I'm not going to let her. I'm never going to give her that kind of opportunity again."

I tried to tell her something but she ran out the room before I could. I looked at my phone next to me. Maybe I should call Andy.

I reached for the phone but withdrew my hand. Maybe not. After I sleep some more.

~*~*~

So Piper is mad at Phoebe and well everyone's mad at Phoebe. I should have called Andy. It would have been good to talk to him but something inside of me told me not to. Like something bad would have happened if I had called him. So I didn't. I should have though. I should have took the risk and found out everything that I would find out later. Maybe everything wouldn't have happened the way they had. Maybe just maybe...

****

TBC...As stated above, I'm so sorry for the short chapter. Please review anyways.


	10. Monday Morning 1

****

A.N. Thanks guys for all the awesome reviews. You guys are the best. 

Chapter 7: piperperson, Charmed Fan 101, Katriona, Love-Is-War, Starring Piper

Chapter 8: line, piperperson, Katriona, Love-Is-War, Lily Dracula, piper*halliwell11, Mela, Ingrid, Charmed Fan 101, Starring Piper

Chapter 9: Charmed Fan 101, Love-Is-War, Katriona, piperperson, Starring Piper

A.N.2. @Starring Piper: Your review for Chapter 8 didn't scare me. LOL. Also it isn't going to take away anything from any of their characters having Leo there. Trust me he's there for a reason. 

This was probably the second most embarrassing moment in my life. If you think this is bad. You haven't seen nothing.

****

~*~*~

Monday Morning 1

"Piper, can I borrow your ring?"

"No. Remember what we talked about yesterday."

Piper and I had worked things out yesterday. She came in woke me up and said she was sorry but I had to earn but her trust back before I could borrow anything and if I get caught stealing anything she would lock me out the bathroom every morning and my wardrobe would be history. I could tell she was serious so I agreed. I was actually just happy that she wasn't as mad at me any more. Though I still had this bad feeling following me around all morning that I couldn't shake off.

"Hey Piper. You know what would be great?"

"What?"

"If I did your hair."

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Come on Piper. Pleassssse?"

She raised her eyebrow at me. 

"Hey I taught you that. Come on Piper. It would look so pretty. If you let me plus I wanna win your trust back. Let me do this for you."

Piper sighed and I watched her give in as she pulled a chair up to the dresser by the mirror.

"Fine, but don't screw my hair up okay."

I smiled and grabbed a brush. This is the perfect time to talk to Piper. 

"So Piper. What's up with you and the new boy next door? He's gorgeous."

I sweep the paddle brush through her hair while looking at her expression in the mirror. 

"Nothing. We're just friends."

I smirked. "Uh-huh and I'm a slut."

"Then I guess we're just friends then huh?" Piper laughed.

"Haha, very funny." I smiled. I have to admit. It was nice to see Piper laughing again. It hasn't been like that since I don't know when.

"Fine we won't talk about that then. So what's high school like? Since Prue's leaving and I'll be there after you leave I think I need catching up. Any cute guys?"

I looked in the mirror at Piper's expression and her face dropped at the mention of school. "Umm, I don't really want to talk about school. Can we change the subject?"

I nodded. I looked at the french twist I made and undid it. We sat in silence until I finished with her hair. I had pulled her hair back and braided it then twisted it into a bun. After that I pulled two strands into the front of her face and curled them so they were bouncy on the side of her face. I think she looks pretty.

"Well all done. What do you think?"

She leaned forward towards the mirror.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's ok but I don't know if I want to go to school like this."

"Why not?" To tell the truth I was offended.

"I don't know. I mean I like it's just I don't want to draw any more attention to myself."

"Honey that's good."

I heard her say something I couldn't hear. "What?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Okay." I heard Prue calling. "Okay, Prue's coming. Hurry up."

"Okay."

I left and ran downstairs, grabbing a piece of toast off the table and walking out. As I did I saw some guy talking to Prue who definitely wasn't Andy. 

"Hey. Who's the hottie?"

Before Prue could answer. "I'm Leo. I was just asking your sister where Piper was."

I arched my eyebrow. "Piper, eh?" I looked at Prue and smiled then turned back to Leo. 

"What about me?"

I turned and saw Piper coming down the stairs from the porch.

"Oh nothing. Your little friend here was asking for you."

I giggled as I saw Piper blush. Oh yeah. She's into this guy alright.

"Oh."

I saw Prue going towards the car and watched as she got in. Me knowing Prue I knew she was ready to leave or was just in a bitchy mood. "Come on Piper. We have to go."

"Ok, Phoebe. Bye Leo. I'll see you after school."

I jump in the back of the car as I watched Piper wave and get in the front smiling. It was strangely quiet on the way there. Prue wasn't talking her usual Andy lovey, dovey crap. I also could tell that if she wasn't talking she wasn't in a good mood which she usually is after she has her second cup of coffee.

As Prue dropped me off I walked over to my friend who when they saw me started cracking up laughing.

"What's so funny?"

I looked at Chelsea who just smirked. "You'll see." 

I was about to interrogate her for info when the bell rang and everyone parted their ways. Chelsea and the girls going into the back way to get into the girl's locker room to change and I walked into the side off to homeroom. 

All day everyone had been snickering at me or looking like I did something wrong. That bad feeling traveled with me all day till I walked into the lunchroom during 1st lunch when everyone turned to me and started cracking up laughing. 

"What the hell are you all laughing at?"

People turned to the wall on the right and moved so I could see. I gasped as I saw it and slowly walked up to it. It was a picture of me at Pete's party naked with the covers covering me, barely. and Michael on the side smiling into the camera. Tears welded up into my eyes as I read what it said under it in big red letters, **FREEBIE CAN DO YOU ALL**. I turned and looked at everyone and turned back and ripped the picture from the wall. 

"Who did this?"

I saw Chelsea step up. 

"I told you I would get you back for that little prank you pulled on me last week."

"But this?" How could she? She was my best friend.

"I knew anything I did you would be able to top but this? Ha. I wanna see you try."

She folded her arms and smirked. Tears were now streaming down my face by now.

I ran off when I ran into a stack of something. I looked at the sheet of paper. It was a mini ad with my address and phone number on it.

****

Want Some? Freebie Will Do Ya

1329 Prescott St.

San Francisco, CA

555-8912

Want It? Come and Get It.

-Phoebe 'Freebie' Halliwell

I threw it down and ran out the lunch room and straight out the doors. I ran and ran not knowing where I was going. Not knowing where I would end up. I just ran. Ran away from them. From it. Running, running as fast I could.

****

~*~*~

My **best** friend did that to me. I still hate to think about it. We are no longer friends any more obviously. Honestly I don't know why I let that happen to me. Why I did the things I did after that. I just did. It pulled me even deeper into my world of destruction. My world of confusion. My world...

****

TBC.. So what did you all think? Please review.


	11. Monday Morning 2

****

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews. Me appreciates it. 

Katriona: LOL. I figured everyone had caught onto the pattern by now since I won't really be changing it. I couldn't think of a title so I just put Monday Morning 1 since it's a POV on a Monday morning and don't we all just hate Monday mornings? 

Charmed Fan 101: Yes I have been reading your fics. I'll review some but I haven't had a chance when you update since time on the computer is limited and I barely get a chance to review anyone's at all.

Silverstar2: LOL. Your welcome.

Monday Morning 2

Yep, school. Hell is probably a lot better than there. Well before I went to school. I had an unexpected encounter of a wonderful kind. Care to see?

****

~*~*~

I was coming out of the bathroom when I saw Phoebe looking around on the dresser. 

"Piper, can I borrow your ring?"

"No. Remember what we talked about yesterday?"

After I ran back into the house after talking to Leo I came and woke Phoebe up. I don't know if it was the pills or Leo but I felt calm and peaceful. All the anger I felt for Phoebe completely disappeared. It was like I felt foolish for yelling at Phoebe because I realized it was probably a honest mistake. 

"Hey Piper. You know what would be great?"

"What?"

"If I did your hair."

I looked at her like she was crazy. I am perfectly fine with the way I wear it now.

"Come on, Piper. Pleassssse?"

I raised my eyebrow. 

"Hey I taught you that. Come on Piper. It would look so pretty. If you let me plus I wanna win your trust back. Let me do this for you."

I sighed. Can't win against Halliwell stubbornness and Phoebe had two doses of that. I pulled up a chair and sat in front of the mirror on the dresser.

"Fine, but don't screw my hair up okay."

I sat there as Phoebe brushed my hair and I looked at the clock and noticed that I must have gotten ready faster than normal this morning.

"So Piper. What's up with you and the new boy next door? He's gorgeous."

__

Yep, that's Leo. 

"Nothing. We're just friends."

"Uh-huh and I'm a slut."

"Then I guess we're just friends then huh?" 

I laughed. I was only joking. I think.

"Haha, very funny. Fine we won't talk about that then. So what's high school like? Since Prue's leaving and I'll be there after you leave I think I need catching up. Any cute guys?"

I looked up. Like they would notice me though.

"Umm, I don't really want to talk about school. Can we change the subject?"

Phoebe nodded and we sat in an uneasy silence. Until Phoebe finished my hair.

"Well all done. What do you think?"

I leaned towards the mirror and looked in. I didn't know if I wanted to wear it though. I didn't really think it suited me.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's ok but I don't know if I want to go to school like this."

"Why not?"

I guess I shouldn't tell her I don't like it huh?

"I don't know. I mean I like it's just I don't want to draw any more attention to myself."

"Honey that's good."

"Maybe for you it is." I said it under my breath. 

"What?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Okay."

"Okay, Prue's calling. Hurry up."

"Okay."

After Phoebe rushed out I took out my keepsake's box and found the bottle of pills and took one of Phoebe's empty chap stick cases and cut out the spiral plastic screw in the middle and filled it with the tranquilizers then stuck the cap on it and shoved it into my jeans. Grabbing my book sack I ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Piper, eh?" 

I walked out looking down at my shirt, buttoning the second to top button as I walked out. 

"What about me?"

I looked up, seeing Leo talking to a very happy Phoebe and a eerily quiet Prue.

"Hey Piper you look nice."

I smiled, blushed, and looked down at the white button up blouse I was wearing and faded jeans. Nice? I was about to say something when Phoebe yanked me away.

"I'll see you after school, Piper."

"Okay." I smiled and waved and he flashed me a big smile that made my knees so weak I was happy the car seat was right under me.

It was quiet on the way to school and as we dropped Phoebe off I noticed Prue looked a little pale.

"Prue are you okay?"

She didn't turn but answered in a sleepy voice. "I'm fine. I'm just a little sleepy and my stomach is upset." Prue covered her nose with her hand. "Did you pour a bottle of perfume on you this morning or something? God, I can barely breathe."

I looked at her like she was weird. What was up with her?

"Prue, it's soap. Are you okay?"

"No, what ever you have on is making me sick and I'm hungry. Let's pull over and get something to eat."

I watched as Prue started pulling into the gas station parking lot. 

"Prue, we're going to be late."

"Oh don't worry. I'll make you a note."

I slumped down in my seat as I looked out the window and saw Leo on the other side and smiled as I got out.

"Hey Leo."

I watched as he looked up.

"Hey Piper. Aren't you supposed?"

"Uh yeah but Prue wanted something to eat. She's not feeling too good I don't think."

"Oh well then do you want a ride to school so you aren't late. It looks like Prue's gonna be in there for a long time."

I looked into the store window and saw Prue looking through the chips and candy.

"Sure. Let me go tell Prue though."

"Okay."

Oh my god. He's gonna take me to school. 

I ran into the store and over to Prue. "Hey, I'm going to catch a ride with Leo."

"Sure, sure. Whatever." I ran out as she went back to picking through the chips. 

"Okay. You ready?"

I nodded as he went and opened my door for me as I got in then ran around to the other side and plopped in. He started the engine and we were in the car for a few minutes in silence till I spoke up. 

"So, Leo what are you going to do today?"

"Nothing probably just hang around the house or something."

"Oh well I could keep you company if you want?"

I don't even know where that came from. It just spilled out of my mouth.

"No that's okay."

"Oh. Okay." I suddenly felt really embarrassed and looked down at my hands.

"No, I didn't mean I didn't want to hang out with you. I meant that I don't think you should be skipping school because of me. I don't think you should have to break the rules for me."

I looked up and smiled, suddenly having the courage to speak like a human being.

"Yes, well rules were meant to be broken. This is small and harmless."

I, then, watched him turn to me with a serious but genuine look of his face.

"Well once you break the little ones, the big ones have no choice but to follow."

****

~*~*~

I slowly came to learn what that meant later on. How true those words were. Small things have tremendous effects and those effects can rock a world.

****

TBC..So what did you think? I didn't think it was too good but it's your opinions that count so please review. 


	12. Monday Morning 3

****

A.N. **Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Reviews are always appreciated. : )**

Katriona: Yes, FFN is very evile. 

Starring Piper: Leo is 16. He just moved there and his school already had it's last day of school before he moved. It's in one of the previous chapters in his and Piper's dialogue. This is the last week of school.

line: You never know. Maybe. ::wink, wink::

Chapter 12-Monday Morning 3

Okay. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. Maybe it's just PMS or something. I don't know. Maybe it's something else.

~*~*~

I woke up exhausted. I had been bored all day yesterday and Andy never called me back even though Sunday I left a message on his machine. I told him I wanted to talk to him about the other night so as I waited for him to call I began cleaning. Nothing big at first. Just sweeping and mopping. Then I started moving furniture around the living room until I was satisfied. Then I did almost every room. Grams sure wasn't too happy with my 'improvements'. I had to help her move everything exactly as it was before and my back was aching.

I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't see the person I usually saw. I felt different for some reason. Yes I was sore all over but that wasn't it. I don't know. 

__

Maybe I'm just tired.

I walked back to my room, got dressed, and forgot to grab something to eat. I didn't want to be late today. I needed to talk to Andy before school let in.

"Phoebe! Piper! Hurry up! I'm about to leave and unless you want to take the bus..."

I walked out the door and as I approached my car I noticed a guy standing on the steps.

"Can I help you?"

He turned to face me.

"Yes actually I was looking for Piper. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's my sister. What do you want with her?"

Well she's my sister. I have every right to interrogate a friend. Especially a guy I've never met.

"I just wanted to say hi and see if she needed a ride."

"Yeah, well she's getting one from me. Who are you by the way?"

As he was about to speak Phoebe came rushing down the stairs with a piece of toast in her hand. I could tell by the look on her face she was about to stick her nose into the conversation.

"Hey. Who's the hottie?"

I was about to tell her but Leo spoke up first.

"I'm Leo. I was just asking your sister where Piper was."

__

Okay how did he know who Phoebe was and not me?

"Piper, eh?"

__

Oh god.

"What about me?"

__

Great now I'm going to be late. All well, no point in trying now.

I walked around to the other side of the car, hoping one of them would catch my drift that I wanted to go now.

I got into the car as I watched Phoebe and Piper. After I dropped off Phoebe, Piper and I rode in silence which I was enjoying since I was having a weird headache.

"Prue are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a little sleepy and my stomach is upset." 

I started to cover my nose. Someone had a lot of perfume on and I knew it wasn't me.

"Did you pour a bottle of perfume on you this morning or something? God, I can barely breathe."

"Prue, it's soap. Are you okay?"

__

Soap? Soap isn't that strong.

Now I was feeling a bit hungry. Okay really hungry. I hadn't grabbed any food off the table before we left.

"No, what ever you have on is making me sick and I'm hungry. Let's pull over and get something to eat."

I pulled into the gas station while listening to Piper complain.

"Oh don't worry. I'll make you a note."

I ran inside the little mart that resided in the back, behind the pumps. I walked down the aisle looking through the candy and chips. I looked at my favorite, Lays Sour Cream and Onion but the thought of it made my stomach twitch. I rummaged through the chips until I heard Piper nagging about something behind me.

"Sure, sure. Whatever." 

I finally found a nutty buddy for 25 cents and as I walked up to the cash register I saw Piper getting in Leo's car.

"Ohmigod. Ugh. This isn't my day obviously."

I quickly paid for the candy and looked at my watch, realizing I missed homeroom.

"Crap."

I ran to my car and quickly pulled out the lot and sped to school. I pulled up in a spot and ran into the building. I got a tardy slip and walked to my first period class that I shared with Andy and realized some new girl was sitting next to him. I walked over and cleared my throat, interrupting their conversation. 

"Excuse me. Yes, hi. We have assigned seats and this is mine so can you move?"

The new girl looked up as did Andy.

"I'm sorry. No one informed me of that."

She went right back to her conversation.

"Um, excuse me but this has been my chair since day one now if you don't move I won't be held responsible for my actions."

The new girl looked at me unfazed.

"Whatever. Like I care what your ugly ass does."

"Excuse me. What did you say?"

"I said, like I care what your ugly ass does. Did I stutter?"

Everyone in the room had basically turned and all eyes were on us.

"Bitch, I know I'm not the ugly here. Okay. I happen to be fine as hell. Something you'll never know."

Andy stood up and stood in between us.

"Prue what has gotten into you?"

"What do you mean what's gotten into me? She's sitting in my spot and insulted me. You're just going to stand there and let her?"

"Prue, there is an empty seat in the corner over there."

I looked at the chair and then Andy. Son of a freeking...

"Oh, so that's how it is. Okay, okay. Nice knowing you Andy."

I walked out of class and started running into the bathroom and into the stall and locked it. The tears started to pour down my face. hey weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of anger. How the hell could he talk to me like that? Why the hell was he defending that girl?

"Is someone in here?"

I heard from a stall over. 

"Yes."

I saw someone peek over the stall wall.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little pissed that's all."

"Oh okay. I'm Louise by the way."

"Prue Halliwell. Sorry you have to see me like this. I'm a total wreck."

I stood up and walked out the stall and over to the sink and started grabbing make-up out of my purse as the Louise came out of her stall. 

"Why are you in here?"

I was a little curious. I mean it's not like everyone is in the bathroom at 8:15 in the morning.

"The teacher kicked me out. He said I was causing a disruption. I talk to much. too hyper I guess. Anyways I didn't really feel like going to the office so I decided to stay in here till next period."

I applied some eyeliner to my eyes as I continued the conversation.

"Yeah. Well, that isn't too bad."

"Yeah, I guess. So who do you have next?"

"Gym, thank god. i won't have to see my boyfriend. He's being a jerk right now."

"Oh. Yeah well all men are jerks but sometimes they can change on ya if you give it some time."

"I guess."

"Yep, well we can talk more next period. I have gym too. I don't think we'll be doing anything today so we might just be sitting in the bleachers while the boys stretch. Yes, this is so gonna be the best class of the day."

I smiled back as the bell rang. "Yeah, I think it might be."

****

~*~*~

Yes, yes. I made a new friend in the bathroom stall. It is not pathetic. I resent that. Well she would soon come to play a part in everything that happens. You'll see.

****

TBC... Okay I know the Prue fighting was a little out there but I liked it. I think. Maybe I'm just hyper or something. I dunno. Anyways please review. I'll love ya forever.


	13. Phoebe's New friend

****

A.N. Thankies for all the reviews. Very much appreciated. Now for the highly, well for me because I get to write extra, anticipated review namers. Hmm, I don't think that was proper english. All wells me never did so great in English. Made B's and C's. Grr. Anyways this chapter is mostly dialog. Hope ya don't mind. 

Chapter 10: Love-Is-War, line, Charmed Fan 101, Katriona, piperperson, Silverstar2, Starring Piper, MJTMGURL

Chapter 11: Ingrid, piperperson, Katriona, Love-Is-War, Starring Piper, line, princesscatie21, Charmed Fan 101, Guardian-Angel11

Chapter 12: princesscatie21, Ingrid, Katriona, Revul Ylloh, Charmed Fan 101, line, Silverstar2

Revul Ylloh: Yes well bitch slapping isn't really Prue's thing. At least not now. I probably would have too but not here or now because I'm not going to juvenile in handcuffs in a police car in front of my friends for something that petty and for throwing the first punch because if you throw the first punch the fine is higher then if you were just involved in the fight.

line: You'll see when Prue's chapter comes around. Piper's is after Phoebe's. I'm pretty much keeping the rotation the same so you and me won't get confused so it's Phoebe, Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Piper, Prue, and so on.

Chapter13 - Phoebe's New Friend

As I ran and ran I met someone. Someone that would change my life and world around forever. He changed me. What I went through I wouldn't wish on anyone, not even Chelsea because nobody should have gone through what I went through. Nobody...

****

~*~*~

I ran and ran. I ran towards the park and as my legs started feeling weak and tired I collasped on the ground and cried. I cried and cried for what seemed like hours. My mind was racing with a thousand thoughts at once. The thought that my best friend betrayed me like that. That Michael would even be a part of it. That when I go back to school I would be laughed at, made fun of, and anything you can think of. 

As I continued to cry I felt someone touch my shoulder and I jumped not knowing someone was even around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?"

I wiped my face with the shirt. "Yeah, I'm okay. I guess. No, I'm not but I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh okay. Well, my name is Brian." He reached his hand out to me.

"Hey, I'm Phoebe." I took his hand and shook it. "Nice first impression huh? I must look horrible."

"No, not at all. I thought you looked amazing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Uh, no. Not at all. Please."

I watched as he sat down next to me.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm 13."

He smiled. "Really? I'm 17. I almost mistaken you for 15 or 16."

"Really? I don't look that old do I?" 

"A little. You look more mature than someone your age."

"I guess."

"Well aren't you supposed to be in school?"

I looked down at my hands. 

"Yeah but I kinda, er, ditched after something happened during lunch."

"Really? What?"

"Oh, um, it's nothing important."

"Well it seems important. Seems like you were crying about it too."

"Yeah, well it was just a prank my friend kinda played on me. I take stuff hard." Ha. That was such a lie.

"Oh, yeah, well I know what that's like. This one time..."

We sat and talked for hours about almost everything. School. Sports. Things tha happened to us. Then I looked at my watch and realized that it was time for school to let out. 

"I have to go. I don't want anyone getting suspicious."

"Okay well can I at least get your phone number?"

"Really? I'm 13. Isn't that pretty young for you."

"Age is nothing but a number. To me you are 17. You're smart, beautiful. What more is there?"

I smiled, feeling my cheeks grew flushed with embarrassment. 

"Well, okay." I took a pen out of my pocket and flipped his hand over and wrote my number on his palm.

"Thanks."

"You too."

"Bye Phoebe.

I started to run but I stopped and looked back. "Bye."

I ran all the way home and saw Grams at the doorway.

"Hey Grams."

"Don't you hey Grams me." I looked at her face which was looking back at me with a scornful expression.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Phoebe the school called an hour ago and said you weren't there for 3 of your classes and that some students saw you run out of the school. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Oh no. I couldn't really tell her why. If I did she would never trust me at another party again but I doubt I will be going to one anytime soon. 

"No, I'm sorry Grams. I won't do it again. I promise."

I watched Grams sigh and looked at me with a sad expression.

"I know you're sorry but Prue is leaving and Piper barely speaks to me. I thought I had someone I could relate to with you. We always talked and now I feel like you're growing so fast. You're going to leave me soon and no one is going to be here. That you'll turn into Piper and shut me out or be like Prue just never be home for me to even have 2 words in. That you'll start shutting me out."

I hugged my Grams and whispered into her ear.

"Oh, Grams. I would never do that. I promise."

~*~*~

I wish I could have kept that promise. I wish I could have for Grams and for myself. I know everyone wishes they could turn back the clock. I think I'm one of them. I wish I could have just turned it back before the party. I wish...I wish...

****

TBC... Okay, tell me what you think. Please review.


	14. Tears of Piper

****

A.N. Thank you for all the reviews. Me loves them . :D

Starring Piper: Charmed Fan 101 told me to tell you that he is sooo jealous that you got your driver's license. I have no idea when I became a messenger but anyways.... ::shrugs:: 

Chapter 14-Tears of Piper

The ride to school was the only good thing I had going for me that day or maybe I should say that whole school year so far. Maybe I should blame myself for why I never had friends back then. Maybe it was my fault or maybe not. I tried, I really did but no one liked me. Not until he came along. 

****

~*~*~

I got out Leo's car smiling and waved as he drove away. I was feeling so great. We had just had the best conversation about everything. He told me about his collection of baseball cards. I didn't know too much about baseball but those cards seemed really old. I kind of wondered why he didn't have any of the recent baseball players but I didn't tell him that. Then we started talking about the city and everything great and terrible about it. As I looked down at my watch I realized I had missed homeroom and it was already first period. I took off towards the side building entrance by the Gym and English hall. I ran to the office but started walking once I came to the door so i could catch my breath.

"Excuse me. I need a tardy slip."

The lady behind the counter looked up then looked down removing a pink and yellow slip.

"Sign your name, time, and why you were late."

I filled out the form and just put overslept as the excuse.

"Okay. Thanks."

I started walking when the lady stopped me.

"Piper Halliwell. Is that you?"

"Um, yes ma'am"

"Well, I'll be. Of all the people I never expected you to be the one late for class."

"Yes, well. I kinda overslept and I had to run to school."

"Oh, well. I see. Well good luck with your speech today."

My mind went blank on the subject and obviously my face must have shown that.

"Your speech for class treasurer. It's today before lunch."

__

Oh My God. What am I going to do?

I didn't even finish writing my speech. In fact, I left it in my notebook at home. 

"Oh, well. Yes I am. I think."

I bolted out and towards my class. As I walked towards my class I saw Prue running out of her class. Her face looked like she was on the verge of tears as she ran into the girls' bathroom. I walked past her first period class and saw Andy talking to some girl. I didn't really think of anything until they started laughing. 

__

Weird. I hope Prue is okay 

I walked into class while nobody even bothered to notice me or my presence. I even had to clear my throat for Mr. English to notice me.

"Yes?"

"Um, I'm late." I handed him my tardy slip as he took it as he looked back down at his work.

"Okay, take a seat."

I walked to the back of class and took a seat in the corner.

"Well, well. Miss Perfect Piper late for school."

I rolled my eyes and looked away. That was Christy Marshall. The one person I couldn't stand more than anyone. She was on the cheerleading team, class president. She was like a mini Prue except with a snobbish streak going now that I couldn't stand.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me you little nerd."

"Whatever."

"Did you say something? From what i know you have no right to speak unless I tell you something. The only reason I don't beat you up is because you aren't even worth the fight. I could drop you like that." She snapped her fingers to emphasize the last part. 

I turned my head. I couldn't stand it look at her. The teacher left the room a few minutes later and Christy stood up and pointed to me. I noticed this out of the corner of my eye.

"Look everyone. Piper's gonna cry. Oh crybaby, crybaby."

Everyone started in on the chant and I sunk down in my seat and laid my head on the wall and silently let them continue to taunt me as the tears spilled down my face and onto my hand. I heard the bell ring a few minutes later and thanked god but as I was walking out someone stood there foot out into the aisle and I tripped as my books flew across the room and I landed face first on the cold, hard, tiled floor.

Everyone laughed as I quickly gathered my books back into my arms and ran out the classroom as fast as I could. Tears were now pouring down my face and I ran into the next class as I sat down and let the tears and sobs come on heavy and I didn't care that whoever was coming into the class saw me. 

"Excuse me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." I didn't even bother to look up. I dried my face with my shirt as everyone started piling into the class but I kept my head down, looking at the graffiti covered desk that I was sitting at.

I didn't really pay attention to the class. All I could hear in my head was the taunting and I kept asking myself why, why didn't I stand up to them? Why didn't I say anything to defend myself. I thought of different scenarios in my head and played them over and over wishing I could turn the clock back 20 minutes. Wishing I had all the time in the world.

I got through my other classes fine until 4th period came and they called my name along with several others to report to the auditorium. I got up, taking my books with me, and nervously walked out the class. As I got there they assigned us seats on the stage and I watched as everyone started filing into the cafeteria. I saw Prue sitting with someone I didn't recognize. 

__

Seems like Prue made another new friend while I can't even make one.

"Okay, our second candidate for class treasurer for the 11th grade, Piper Halliwell.

I heard two people in the crowd clap but everyone else stayed quiet so the other claps echoed throughout the auditorium.

I looked at the large crowd and start.

"Um...Hello. My name is.. My name is..." 

My mind blanked and panic took over my whole body. My stomach twitched so much it almost hurt and I looked towards Prue who was gesturing for me to go on. I shook my head as she nodded and took off through the side of the stage and out the exit out into the yard. I ran out the gate. I ran and ran until I was home. I ran up the stairs. I ran into my room and silently shut the down as the tears once again started pouring down my face but this time my whole body was shaking and my body made the door move and squeak a little. I felt it move and the knob hit my head as I clutched it and jumped out the way to see Grams standing there with a confused expression spread across her tired face that was usually happy and perked up.

"Piper. What..what are you doing home? You're supposed to be at school."

"Sorry Grams. I'll leave if you want."

"No, Piper. Are you okay though? Do you want to talk?"

"No, Grams I'm fine. I'm just crying for no reason."

"Piper, please tell me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing just leave me alone. You don't care." 

"Piper, of course I care. Why would you say that?"

"Because no one cares. Why should anyone start now? I hate this family. I hate this whole world. I wish everyone would just leave me the hell alone."

I ran out my room, down the stairs, and out the front door as I heard Grams trying to run after me. I ran and ran until I heard someone honk behind me and almost jumped out of my skin.

"Piper, is that you?"

I didn't bother to turn around. I just slowed down into a walking pace.

"Piper?"

I looked to the side and saw Leo.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." My voice was cold at this point.

"Are you sure? Do you want a ride?"

"No, I'm fine I said. Now please can't everyone just leave me alone?"

I could hear his car come to a stop and running after me. He grabbed me by the arm gently and that made me stop. He didn't grab it to where it hurt. He didn't jerk me or make me fall. I don't know what it was but I stopped.

"Come on, Piper. You can tell me?"

"I just met you. How can I be sure you just like all the rest?"

"Like all the rest? Who are all the rest?"

"Just. Everyone. You all act like y'all care but you don't. You wouldn't give a damn if I went and jumped off the school and killed myself. You probably wouldn't even notice I was gone."

I started crying again and Leo wrapped his arm around me and I let him. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care that I had just met him. I just didn't care. I felt like I knew him. I felt this instant trust and familiarity when I was around him. Now I felt it more than ever. 

****

~*~*~

Would you care? Would you care about one small thing if your life was hell like mine was? Would you?

****

TBC.. I hope you liked it. I was doing this in a rush sorta. So please review.


	15. Prue Picks Up the Pieces

****

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews. :D Me appreciates it. Wow. 15 chapters? I didn't think I could go so long in a fic without abandoning it. I guess I was wrong. 

Chapter 15 - Prue Picks Up the Pieces

It had been a very unusual day for me. I mean everything had happened so quickly. Andy was being a jerk. I almost got into a fight. I was actually genuinely nice to someone for a change instead of the fake nice I show around my "friends". I had to pick up pieces Piper had dropped once again. It always seemed like I was cleaning up after Piper and Phoebe. Why was I always the one to do that? Why was I always the one responsible for them?

~*~*~

Second period had passed rather fast. I talked to Louise while we watched the guys stretch in the gym. Yep, it was great. Talking to Louise was too. I was now in my fourth period when they called us al for the assembly in the auditorium. As I walked there I saw Louise who waved and I waved back.

"Hey, Prue. Is Piper Halliwell your sister?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. I heard her name as on of the candidates for student treasurer."

"Yeah. I hope she doesn't freak on stage though. She already has so much hate on he floating around this school it would be horrible what they would do to her if she does something like that."

Louise nodded and just kept quiet until they reached the auditorium. 

"Is that her?"

I looked to where Louise was pointing to. 

"Yeah."

"She's pretty. Why would she get teased so much?"

"She doesn't have for glasses on. I don't know why though. Plus we're kinda far back. She is pretty though. I wish she would realize that."

I sat there listening to all the people get up until it was Piper's turn and I got up and clapped as loud as I could and Louise joined in. No one else seemed to so I sat down.

"Hello. My name is.... um. My name is..."

"Come on Piper."

I was motioning for her to go on as she shook her head and ran off the stage. I sighed, looking around then quickly ran onto stage looking for some kind of speech but there wasn't. 

"Hello everyone. i think most of you know me. Prue Halliwell. Piper's older sister. Well Piper isn't feeling too great so I think she would want me to finish her speech for her."

I went on making a speech on the spot. 

"And so if you vote for Piper you can guarantee all these things and more."

Everyone stood up and clapped for me as I walked off stage and back to my seat.

"Wow. Piper is an incredible writer."

"Actually that was... Yeah. Yeah, she is."

I didn't mind if Piper took the credit for the speech. I was feeling unusually happy right now. 

The 7th period bell rang and I almost ran out of class. I ran out to my car to wait for Andy. I saw him and waved to him who nodded and started coming my way.

"Hey baby."

He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That. That kiss. It wasn't even a kiss."

"Oh sorry. I'm not in the mood right now that's all."

"What ever. Do you want a ride?"

"Yeah. Can you drop me off at Dave's house?"

"You don't want to hang out?"

"No, there's something I have to do today."

"Oh. Okay."

I drove and dropped him off driving away as fast as I could. I just needed to get away. Away from all my responsibilities. Away from it all. Just away...

~*~*~

I felt completely horrible that day. I didn't know why but I did. I wished I didn't make the mistake I made later on. I wish I wasn't so blind to the situation. I just wish...

****

TBC... Sorry it's so short. School's been a little hectic lately and this is all I had time to type up. Anyways... Please review.


	16. Phoebe's Gotta Crush

****

A.N. Thanks everyone for all the reviews. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update quicker this time. School is really hectic right now. I don't really want to go into details why though. Private stuff and all. I haven't had time to focus on writing much less even getting on the computer but I promise not to abandon this fic but the updates might be greatly spaced depending on how much time I have free. 

****

Chapter 13: valkryiepiper, line, princesscatie21, Katriona, Ingrid, Sammy, Charmed Fan 101, MJMTGURL, fury piper

Chapter 14: piperperson, Guardian-Angel11, valkryiepiper, Charmed Fan 101, Cate, Revul Ylloh, MJTMGURL

Chapter 15: valkyriepiper, line, Ingrid, Charmed Fan 101, Silverstar2, Katriona, MJTMGURL, Starring Piper, Siane

__

Chapter 16 - Phoebe's Gotta Crush

Brian and I were getting along great. He was so great during my time of need. I still can't believe that it really happened. That he could do that. I just can't...

~*~*~

A month later...

"Prue! What the hell is taking you so long?" 

I banged continuously on the door of the bathroom. I really needed to get in there. My hair was a mess and all my hair gel is in there.

"I'm almost finished!"

I sighed getting even more frustrated.

"You said that 5 minutes ago."

"Well then I guess you'll be waiting for 5 more minutes huh?"

"Ugh! GRAMS!"

The door immediately flew open with Pue grabbing me by the arm.

"What do you want that is so important?!?"

"My hair gel."

I watched Prue roll her eyes as she turned and my hair gel flew out the bathroom slamming against the hallway wall..

"Thank you."

I walked out the bathroom, picking up my hair gel, and into my room where Piper was still sleeping. 

__

Yep. Summer is the time for sleep.

I sat down in front of the mirror while brushing my hair I looked at myself. Dull brown hair. Uneven tanned skin. 

"Geez. What do guys find attractive about me? I look horrible."

I ran my hands through my hair.

"Phoebe, you look fine."

I jumped at the sound of Piper's voice.

"Piper. You're awake."

"Yeah well I've been awake for quite some time. I just hadn't gotten out of bed yet."

"Oh, well I was just..."

"Phoebe, you don't owe me an explanation."

"I know but... Hey aren't you gonna tell me to stop being so into myself and start focusing on things that actually matter?"

"Nope. I'm in a good mood today."

I watched Piper put her hair into a ponytail, slip on her sandals, and head out the door.

"Odd."

I heard the telephone ring and raced out the door into the kitchen.

__

I hope it's Brian.

I picked up the phone, almost running into Grams.

"Sorry, Grams. Hello?"

"Hey Pheebs."

My heart sped up as I heard who was on the other line.

"Hey Brian. I was just thinking about you."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. I was thinking we could go somewhere. I'm so bored and I can't waste my hyperness and good mood be ruined by the stuffiness of this house."

"Okay, why don't we go to the mall."

"No... I was thinking we could just drive around or something. I'm so sick of the mall."

The real truth was I didn't want to face Chelsea and the rest. Ever since that incident I haven't spoken to her but I have heard the nasty rumors floating around the school as I walk down the halls. Thank god it's summer.

"Okay. Well we could drive and get a burger from Buddy's to go then go and hang out in the park or something and eat them."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay, I'll be right over."

"K. Bye."

I was so happy, I wanted to scream. I may not be in the relationship I want to be in with him right now but I'm getting closer.

~*~*~

Closer I was getting indeed. Closer than I would ever imagine.

****

TBC... Once again I apologize but reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I type a lot. This isn't blackmail either. I'm just really happy right now. So please review. : ) 


End file.
